


Mistakes I've Made

by lhzwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Children, Creature Draco Malfoy, Divorce, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Magical Creatures, Ministry of Magic, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Reunions, Veela, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhzwrites/pseuds/lhzwrites
Summary: Two years after the end of the war Magical Britain was dying, and after a deadly outbreak of Dragon Pox, their numbers were dwindling. Then the Marriage Law came. When it had been repealed 4 years later, she'd handed him the paperwork."He’d looked...he’d looked like he’d rather she’d cursed him. Like he’d rather have died.But she had needed to do it. Because, the law had colored everything, and she couldn’t tell where they began and where the law ended.She needed to have control. To believe that it was because of them not a bureaucratic demand.And Draco… Draco had only asked her if it was truly what she wanted. When she’d said yes, he’d asked for only one thing.The children."It was 6 years later before she found her way back to England. All of it prompted by a letter from her sons.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 228





	Mistakes I've Made

She’d never expected that she would be in this position. 

Here. 

In this muggle coffee shop waiting for 2… perhaps 3… people to join her after a near 6 year absence. 

If anything, she expected to be stood up. She wouldn’t be surprised. 

It would only be what she deserved. 

* * *

Two years after the war ended, the state of magical Britain had been abysmal. 

Magical creature communities had begun to die off or migrated to the continent and the rate of births within the wizarding community had been driven to numbers unheard of. 

It had been a shock to learn that the renewal of magic through the lay lines of the earth was dependent on the homage and strength of the magical community it supplied. 

The larger and healthier the community, the more it served to draw the magic through the soil to lead to renewal and rejuvenation. 

Their community was dying. There was no way around it. 

She’d just started clerking for the Wizengamot at that point, a few credits shy of becoming a barrister herself in the Ministry, when the sessions turned to debate incentives for couples to register engagements and to have children. 

Tuition waivers. Stipends. Property. 

All they had in their disposal they offered up. 

Then came the spell. 

It was a remarkable charm. Even Hermione could admit that, but the idea of blindly allowing a spell to determine compatibility had made her insides twist and turn. 

Theoretically it was no different than a dating site algorithm and those had led to some success, and with magic that was reinforced with sound arithmancy the outcomes should be better. 

But it was still forced. 

And it was that fact alone that had made the taste of bile rise to her mouth. 

Again, there were incentives to submit to be paired using the spell. There were no added conditions. No contracts that demanded a marriage at the end. 

Not until the Dragon Pox outbreak at least. 

The virus had ripped through an already tattered community, and the country could no longer afford to side step what they had all begun to realize was the end result. 

A Marriage Law. 

The spell would be cast and your top three most compatible candidates would be sent to you. From there, the decision was left to each individual witch or wizard. 

Her results had left little room for her to consider. 

Of her three matches, one came in at 89%, one at 88%, and the last...the last had been a 98%. 

There shouldn’t have been a debate with results like that, but there was. 

Because she hadn’t been ready to accept that she could be 98% compatible with Draco Malfoy. 

She had buried the envelope away and attempted for weeks to not think of the results. They couldn’t be true. 

Couldn’t be right. 

She submitted to have the spell re-done. Once. Twice. Each time the result was the same. Then she’d gotten the owl. 

_ Could we at least try? _

That’s all that had been written and for some reason the words had cracked some part of her heart. So try they did. 6 months and with no end to the law in sight, they’d registered an engagement and two months later they were wed. A rather normal timeline as far as the law was concerned. What had taken her by surprise; though, was how quickly she’d...she’d come to care for Draco. 

He was brilliant. Incredibly so in fact. That he’d apologized profusely at the beginning had certainly endeared him to her. 

And he was so careful. Flexible. He never initiated anything and left everything up to her. 

And when it was time to fulfill the other requirement of the godforsaken law, he again left it to her. Though by that point, it was hardly the terrible thing she’d first expected it to be. If anything she’d wanted it, but the law still hung over her head in everything that they did. 

It was three months before she fell pregnant. 

Twins. 

And still, when she had felt overwhelmed, he’d done nothing but stand and take everything she threw at him. How she demanded to continue to work up until two weeks before she was due. How she wanted the nursery done in the muggle way. 

One thing after another and he didn’t protest. 

She’d taken out her fear on him, and he’d accepted it and in his own way soothed her worries. When her sons had been born… she’d loved them and in some ways fallen deeper into her feelings for Draco. 

But the law was always there. 

Would it be over her children’s head as it was over her’s? 

The thought lit something in her. She’d dove back into the trenches of politics, working her way up the ladder until she’d managed a seat appointment. 

It was four years before all that work had paid off, and the law was repealed. 

Four years after having disrupted 6 years of her life. 

She handed him the paperwork two days later. 

He’d looked...he’d looked like he’d rather she’d cursed him. Like he’d rather have died. 

But she had needed to do it. Because, the law had colored everything, and she couldn’t tell where they began and where the law ended. 

She needed to have control. To believe that it was because of them not a bureaucratic demand. 

And Draco… Draco had only asked her if it was truly what she wanted. When she’d said yes, he’d asked for only one thing. 

The children. 

And though it hurt, she accepted it. Because in all their time, he’d never asked for anything and it wasn’t right to deny him now. 

He insisted that she could come to spend time with them. 

That he wanted her to always be involved. 

And she’d tried at first, but it became difficult. 

So she’d continued to drift further and further away. She moved to Australia to be closer to her parents, went to Muggle University, and started work as a Muggle lawyer.

And so she’d decided that perhaps a near clean break was better. For all of them. 

She still sent birthday cards, holiday notes, and short letters asking about them. Sometimes gifts, but it wasn’t enough by any means. Her decision hadn’t sat right with anyone really and even her friends could barely comprehend how she had become so removed. 

She thought she would find clarity, but she hadn’t. 

It didn’t matter. 

She had stood by her decision, but she hadn’t expected it to...to hurt so much. It was her stubbornness that kept her away, forced her to try to date, or move on. 

But there was a limit to even that. 

In the beginning, they’d sent her letters. Some clearly from Draco and some that were all color and finger-paint. Then they were sloppy cursive and then… and then they’d stopped. Well, Draco had continued to write, but her children had not. 

She hadn’t been able to bring herself to open all of them then, and the regret at never having replied directly… something more substantial than the "I'm proud of you and miss you"... it had crushed her.

Until a few weeks ago when she’d gotten her first letter from her sons in years with only a simple request to meet. 

Which is why she was here. 

Nearly 6 years later. 

They’d given her a bridge to come back, and she was going to take advantage. 

The bell at the door rang as it opened, and she jolted upright catching sight of that familiar blond. Her eyes stung at the lone figure. 

_ He was so tall now. So handsome. But still blissfully young.  _

He sat before her, his face carefully blank in a manner so like his father though his eyes… his eyes were her’s. 

“Leo.” She breathed, reaching her hand forward before thinking better and dropping it. She swallowed hard. “Is Scorpius…” 

“He’s helping Dad.” 

Her heart twisted. 

“I,” She cleared her throat, “I was..happy to get your letter.” 

Leo’s brows twisted as he readjusted himself in his seat. “I didn’t want to write. I didn’t even want to come, but Scorpius insisted.” 

She winced as her eyes drifted to the table. 

“You could have at least tried,” Leo said, “Written us real letters or shown up.” 

“I know, and I’ll never be able to express how much I regret-” her voice broke, “But I thought it would be better, especially after the move, and I’m sure your father told you about the circumstances of our marriage and-” 

“And that’s a good excuse?” Leo exclaimed, a flash of anger the first emotion she’d seen on his face since he’d walked in. “You just made a decision without thinking about anyone else but you, and now Dad.” his lower lip wobbled. 

“Leo.” 

She froze at the glistening of his eyes and the barely restrained tears at the corner of his eyes. 

“Leo, what’s wrong with your father?”

Leo shuddered, wiping discreetly at his face. 

“You really never opened some of those letters? Well, I guess Dad doesn't really talk about it but ...” he sniffed and cleared his throat, “Dad’s...Dad’s dying.” 

Her heart raced and with each beat the blood rushed and roared in her ears. 

“I think it started not long after you left. Healers at St. Mungo’s had no idea what to make of it and- and eventually Uncle Harry forced him to go to a muggle doctor. They thought he had some sort of muscular dystrophy, but,” Leo bit his lip, “Scorp and I know it isn’t that though.” 

She clenched her jaw as she blinked against the stinging in her eyes. 

“What is it Leo?” she whispered. 

His jaw wobbled even as his gaze hardened. 

“Dad’s Veela.” 

She blinked and her chest seemed to cave in. “Leo… Your father, Draco, he can’t possibly be a Veela.” 

Leo shook his head a wryly smile on his face as he thought for a moment.

“You know he wasn’t even surprised when he started getting sick. Never broke down. Never… never cared when the healers couldn’t find any answers for him.”

She held her breath as he continued. 

“And it’s Dad. The same guy who tore apart St. Mungo’s when Scorp or I were hurt. Who… Who heads the biggest R&D Potion firm this side of the channel. He never takes no. Why would he not be the same when it was about himself, unless he already knew?” Leo looked up, squaring his jaw, “Scorp and I went back through the family trees, there’s journals and vague references about it. We think Dad hid away all the evidence knowing we would look.”

She let out a trembling breath, “I understand it’s heartbreaking Leo, and I can’t imagine what it’s been like for-” her voice broke, “But if Draco was Veela-” 

“Then he should already be dead.” Leo finished, and she was reminded in that moment that though Leo looked and acted like Draco, he was also her son. 

Leo bit his lip. “We know, but we think the reason he hasn’t...hasn’t yet is because of Scorp and I. Veela are devoted to family, and it makes sense it would be enough to keep him going to make sure we grew up and-” Leo shuddered, “But Scorp and I are going to Hogwarts soon and.. And what if because we’re not there, he’ll-” And here Leo broke, sobbing... shuddering, heart wrenching, and racking sobs that shook him. She stood and without hesitation drew up the boy into her embrace. 

He fought against her at first, muttering over and over fragments she could barely piece together. Though she did hear one accusation. “It’s because of you.” Eventually, his need for comfort won, and he collapsed into her embrace. 

“Oh Leo. I’m sorry.” She whispered as a few stray tears of her own tracked down her face.

She wasn’t sure how long they huddled together, but at some point Leo’s sobs quieted and he pulled away from her. 

He wiped at his face as he took in a deep breath. 

“So that’s why Scorp and I reached out to you, because if you and Dad,” Leo bit his lip, his eyes pleading with her to understand what he was unable to put into words. 

She wanted to protest. To defend. She wasn’t sure what exactly. It couldn’t be possible. Shouldn’t be. 

She’d lived with the man and had worked with magical creatures… she should have been able to notice if Draco was truly Veela. 

But then, had she wanted to pay attention at the time?

And if it was possible. 

_ 98% compatibility.  _

If it was true, then she -

_ The spell makers hadn’t been sure such numbers would even be seen, let alone possible.  _

She was Draco’s mate. 

* * *

  
  


She agreed to go see Draco, at this point that was the easiest decision she had to make. Knowing he was sick would have been enough, but she had to admit that the theory she had heard had some merit. 

It was fantastical. Practically outrageous. 

Though, the more she turned it around in her head, the more she began to pick out the ways it could be true. 

The guilt bubbled and festered in her even as she made sure Leo had a way to get home (a devoted house elf named Mippy who’d helped raise him,) and she managed to somehow make it back to her hotel room. 

That night she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. 

The next morning, she wrote to Draco. 

It took 3 agonizing days before a familiar eagle owl came bearing an invitation to come on Saturday. 

She changed her clothes a dozen times. Alternating between choosing to wear her hair up or down. All of it silly, but somehow it seemed to matter. 

Like everything she put into it would be sending some sort of message. 

So she wore her hair down, because she remembered how much he'd loved to run his fingers through the curls. 

And her dress was a dark blue that was the same shade as the family colors. 

And she wore the one piece of jewelry he'd given her that she'd kept after the divorce, the charmed bracelet that held the two constellation charms that were her children's namesakes. 

Though there was one addition. 

A charm for the constellation Draco. 

* * *

The Manor grounds were even more beautiful than she remembered. 

The sprawling estates still had those lovely white roses and lilies across the property, and the sun had hit the water of the lake in the distance beautifully.

She hadn't expected to love it so much when she'd first come here considering the horrors she had been through, but it was unrecognizable from the scene that had played in her nightmares. 

Of course, that was because of Draco. 

Parts of the old Manor had been demolished and walls of the old wings that Voldemort and his followers had not touched were used as the foundation for the new Manor. 

The end result had been breathtaking. 

He'd kept the style of the architecture using warmer tones and light accents in the ornate molding to create something more inviting. 

More like a home. 

She sighed as she continued down the pathway to the entrance which swung open at the touch of her hand. 

She blinked back tears as she stepped through. 

_ He hadn't changed the wards.  _

She didn't have to wander long before she found the two unmistakable figures of her children. 

Leo offered her a tentative smile, and she returned the gesture while just barely restraining herself from drawing him up in her embrace. 

_ She'd have to earn that right.  _

Her eyes drifted to the figure at his side. 

Scorpius. 

Where Leo held so much of her in the curve of his face, his smile, his eyes… Scorpius was Draco. 

Sharper lines, a greater angle to his jaw, a shade lighter of blond hair, and slate gray colored eyes that were currently analyzing her in a manner that was so painfully like his father. 

"Hello Scorpius." She whispered, reaching out and cupping his jaw for a moment. 

_ She could have swore that he leaned into her touch. Even if it was just a second.  _

He let out a shuddering breath. 

"Hello Mother." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, "He's in the study waiting for you." He bit his lip and added, "It's a good day for him today. Please… Please don't push him too much." 

Her vision clouded as she blinked furiously. She couldn't do anything more than nod. Though, the action seemed to relax her sons. 

They didn't follow her as she walked down the hall, following her memories that led straight to the corner study Draco had claimed as his own. 

She was relieved when she entered the room that he hadn't been seated behind his desk waiting for her. 

_ She thought she might have died if he had.  _

No. Instead he was seated in the small reading corner he'd carved out on the brown leather sofa she'd told him she'd liked so many years ago. 

He'd stood at her entrance. 

Something soft began to tug at her heart at the sight of him, some connection that had been forgotten suddenly sparking to life.

_ Perhaps this theory really did hold more weight than she'd wanted to believe.  _

He was different. He was the same. 

There were signs that she could easily spot.

He was lithe by nature, and now he was narrow. Thin in a manner that reminded her of how he'd been through the war. A certain pallor had robbed his skin of color. 

And his legs trembled, nearly imperceptibly at the strain it must have been to stand on his own.

She noticed a cane not far from him and on the wall behind him was a folded wheelchair. 

She stopped in front of him.

His gaze was soft as he looked her over. No doubt cataloguing the differences and similarities he could see in the same manner she had. 

She didn't deserve such tenderness from him. She wasn't worth the longing his eyes were so clearly communicating. 

"Hermione." He whispered. 

And she broke.

Her vision swam as tears freely fell down her face, and she could barely make out Draco's look of alarm. 

Her knees buckled and his arms were quick to catch her even as his own legs gave out and sent them both to the floor. 

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed and hiccuped for breath. 

"Hermione." He said in alarm as he continued to grip her close, "Love, please calm down." 

And she couldn't. At the endearment, she sobbed harder, barely able to gasp a breath in between. 

"Sweetheart please. Did the children say anything to you? Merlin, I'm sorry. They've got all your brains and my sharp tongue." 

She shook her head against his chest.

Though, at the mention of the boys, she opened her eyes and tilted her head to look up at Draco. 

"No." She managed, "They're perfect Draco. Oh Merlin, it's-" 

Another sob escaped her as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears from her face.

His hand came to cup her face. "Hermione. Breathe love."

She shivered and forced herself to take a deep breath as the pads of his thumbs wiped away the tear tracks from her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry." She finally managed, "Gods, I'm so sorry Draco." 

He froze at her declaration, fingers still against her skin. 

She took her hands and placed them along the curve of his jaw to frame his face. 

"I'm so stubbornly stupid." 

He blinked, clear confusion on his face even as something else lit up in his eyes. 

_ Hope. _

"I…" she closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a breath, "I shouldn't have left." 

"You needed too." He finally said, his voice low and cracking. "I knew that." 

She shook her head. "It was still wrong. I left my children." Fresh tears fell down her cheek. "And you...and...and you lied to me." 

His eyes widened. 

"Veela!" She exclaimed, "Really Draco, I… I can't believe-" 

He muttered a curse under his breath, a confirmation of the truth if nothing else. 

"Who… How did you… I swear those boys-" he looked up then, "Merlin, is that why you reached out?" He pulled away, her hands falling as he folded his arms against his chest as though physically guarding himself even as his expression shuttered closed.

"No!" She exclaimed, her hands coming back up to cup his face. "No." She repeated softer, "I was coming back to England anyway." 

His shoulders dropped as his face relaxed a fraction. 

"Is it true?" 

His jaw clenched, a muscle in his neck bulging at the action as his eyes fell to the floor.

"Draco." She whispered, forcing his eyes back to her, "Is it true?"

He let out a breath before dipping his chin to nod. 

She bit her lip before scooting closer, wrapping an arm around his neck as her free hand came to comb through his hair. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pressing her lips to his temple. "I was so blind." She pressed another kiss to his other temple. "I let something so stupid cloud my...my decisions and." She swallowed roughly, "And my heart." 

She kissed his jaw. 

"Hermione." Draco breathed, "I don't blame you. That law was so horrible and you were right to hate it and-" 

"But it made me think I should hate you too." She interrupted, "And I don't." 

Draco dropped his forehead to rest on hers. 

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She murmured, "I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out sooner." 

And then for the first time in the entire time that they'd been together, Draco leaned in first and met her lips with a sort of starved frenzy. 

She moaned which prompted Draco to deepen the kiss. 

And down and down, she spiraled lost in him as she had scarcely allowed herself to be before.

Finally, when she could no longer deny her need to breathe, she pulled away. 

She dropped her head to his shoulder pulling him as close to her as she could. 

"Is it too late for-" 

"No." He said softly, reaching to lift her chin to meet his eyes. 

"What about all this?" She whispered gesturing toward him and the nearby cane that had fallen to the floor in the frenzy. 

He sighed. His face pinched tight as he carefully debated his next words, "I'm not sure. I… I think it's possible that I could-" 

"We'll figure it out." She interrupted, seeing how he was struggling to offer her the truth as best he could. 

He sighed, before offering her the most open smile she'd seen from him in a while. 

"Ok." 

She kissed him in response. 

* * *

  
  


Draco didn’t let her leave. The idea that she would stay in a hotel when she could stay with them seemed like a near insult to him. 

So she stayed. 

She got to see her sons stumble out of bed in the mornings to join at the breakfast table in the kitchens and argue over what to have for breakfast. 

She learned how they liked their tea, and how Leo had inherited Draco’s penchant for sweets. 

She had felt close to tears whilst also feeling incredibly… at peace. 

A day turned into a week that turned into a month. Before long, she had settled into a new routine. Her friends had bustled to the Manor to welcome her with only a few chide remarks on her absence, and she was gifted the sight of seeing her children lost in a whirlwind of Weaselys and the children of her former Slytherin classmates. 

There were some frosty reunions. Andromeda, in particular, had been cool and analytical in her greeting. She couldn’t blame the woman. With Narcissa’s passing, she’d practically adopted Draco as her own and having seen him deteriorate with her own eyes… Well, she didn’t blame the woman for carrying some sort of grudge. 

Nothing outright horrible was said, for which she was grateful. It was only later that she found out that that had been due to Draco’s specific instruction and insistence. 

She hoped that with time she’d be able to forgive herself and be forgiven for all this pain. 

And Draco.

He’d improved leaps and bounds in those first few months before all his progress seemed to plateau. He still tired easily, had raging migraines that left him huddled in bed beneath the covers for hours, and on his bad days needed help by way of a cane. 

But overall better. 

She’d reached out to a specialist, which was no small feat when it came to Veela biology. The Healer had told her it would be hard to predict if he would again begin to improve the longer they stayed together. Such a situation had rarely been seen in recent years and documentation was sparse.

_ A bonding may help.  _

She hadn’t told Draco that tidbit, knowing he’d discourage it out of fear she would do it out of obligation. Though when he proposed, she voiced her want for traditional wizarding vows and a bonding. 

_ To be different from how it was before. _

It had been easy to convince him after that. 

In the end, they’d had a small ceremony with only family. 

At that point, it had become public knowledge that she’d returned to the country. 

She’d returned from their short honeymoon to a job offer from the Ministry. 

She debated it and when she accepted a job it was not in the Ministry, but as a chair of a family of charities that included the War Children’s Fund, the Magical Creature Reserve, and the Muggleborn Children Support Initiative.

A small smile pulled at her lips as she shuffled away the papers she’d brought home with her and glanced at the other two figures in the library. 

In a move characteristic of her, Scorpius and Leo had begun to read through their textbooks in preparation for Hogwarts. 

They’d be gone in less than two months and already she was starting to dread the day she’d have to say goodbye when she’d barely just been reunited with them. 

They were both just starting to open up to her, and she’d managed a few moments where the informal ‘Mum’ slipped out from them rather than the formal address of ‘Mother’. It was a work in progress, but she was worried she’d lose ground once they were gone. 

“Mother?” she blinked to take in Scorpius hovering at her shoulder with a book held against his chest. 

“Yes love?” she smiled. 

Scorpius shifted on his feet. “You got that lost look again.” 

“I suppose I was lost in my thoughts for a moment,” her eyes dropped to what she now recognized as the first year Arithmancy book. “Did you need help with something?” 

“If you don’t mind.” Scorpius said shyly. 

In response she patted the open seat beside the work table she’d asked Draco to put in. 

Scorpius was quick to take a seat at that and then they were off. Leo joined not long after, and her heart swelled that at least she’d have memories like these to hold her over once the two were off at Hogwarts. 

At some point, they’d begged for a break and a quick glance at the time told her it was time for dinner. They’d be eating just the three of them today as Draco had a late meeting with some partners in Paris. 

It went smoothly and once they were off to bed, she headed straight for the Master bathroom. 

* * *

  
  


She sighed as she sunk deeper into Draco’s ridiculous bathtub. 

Truly it was practically the size of the Perfect’s bath at Hogwarts. 

Not that she was complaining. Her first week had been hard but worth it. She closed her eyes as she leant her head back at the edge of the tub. 

_ She’d just been more tired lately.  _

She hummed clutching her middle while unable to keep a smile from spreading. 

She shuddered as she felt the familiar feel of large calloused hands massaging her shoulders. She blinked as Draco leaned down and captured her lips. 

She hummed in appreciation. 

“Hi.” she murmured against his mouth. 

“Hey.” 

“What’re you doing home so early?” she said.

He shrugged. “Took less time than I thought, and Theo said he would take them all out for celebratory drinks so I could come home.” She lifted her head away to take him in. There were circles beneath his eyes which were the only visible sign of how much this meeting had stressed him. He’d not slept well the past few days leading up to it, and she hoped that the trend would stop now that it was over. 

“You ok?” She reached up and traced her thumb beneath the circles. 

“I’m fine. How’re you? You’ve been so tired lately.” 

_ Pot meet kettle. _

She decided to forgo on calling him out on the obvious deflection. He hated to be fussed over and had made it clear if he needed help that he would ask. It didn’t stop her from worrying though. 

_ About him regressing especially. _

She hummed in response instead, “Are you joining me?” 

He hardly needed to be asked twice. 

They stayed wrapped in the bath until their skin had crinkled before dropping into bed still wrapped up in each other. 

Draco’s face had relaxed immensely, and it filled her with some sense of satisfaction that it was due to her. He closed his eyes and dropped his head against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. 

He seemed so at peace. 

_ It would be a good time...  _

She bit her lip. 

“Draco.” 

He hummed against her skin. 

“I made a mistake.” 

He was wide awake now, sitting up. 

“Hermione what…” 

“I forgot a spell.” She said softly, taking his hand closest to her guiding it toward her middle. 

His brows furrowed before his eyes widened in recognition as his hand came to softly rest at her abdomen. 

“Really?” He whispered. 

She nodded in response before squealing as Draco flipped her onto her back and began pressing kisses along her neck and reverently kissing down her stomach. 

“Draco.” she laughed pulling him up so that she could kiss him properly. 

“I just never expected-” 

“Neither did I.” She whispered before her brows furrowed, “You don’t think the boys will-” 

“They’ll love her.” 

She tilted her head amused at his declaration. “What makes you think it’s a girl?” 

He shrugged before pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“Just a feeling.” he said, “And don’t worry about Scorp or Leo, they’re going to love being older siblings.” 

Despite his placations, she couldn’t help the worry in her that bubbled over into her next question. 

“It’ll be ok?” 

He let out a breath, turning them both until they were laying side by side and facing one another. 

He threaded his fingers through hers. 

“It’ll be ok.” He confirmed. 

* * *

9 months later when Lyra Rose Malfoy was born, she decided he’d been right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to toy around with the concept of a Marriage Law. When I read something not too long ago that prompted me to act on my ideas. I'd like to think it turned out rather well. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
